


Barking Upon a Vampire

by gomxunqi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Spit As Lube, Taeoh as their child, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, chanbaek made a little appearance, kinda rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomxunqi/pseuds/gomxunqi
Summary: It's their first Halloween to spend with their lovely son, and they want to make it special for the little boy.(I'm suck at making summary lol)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: CASE–94's Midnight Tales





	Barking Upon a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first Midnight Tales round of the CASE-94 Fest for Oh Sehun  
> Prompt number: CH1-048  
> The Prompt: It's the first Halloween they're celebrating with their child, and Sehun and Jongin want to make it memorable.  
> .  
> .  
> Hello, it's my first fest I've ever joined, and also my first fic I've ever wrote in English. So, please bear with the grammar mistake or uneven diction or whatsoever if you ever spotted them in this fic. English is my second language, tho.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it! Please don't mind the title, I have no idea for it and you know, I worked on it at the last minute lmao  
> I'd like to say thank you to the mods for being considerate and kindest human being ever T.T and for the prompter, I hope you'll like with the way I executed your prompt! I'm a bit anxious since I've never posted a fic in English before U.U

..

.

* * *

October has come. The temperature has gotten more chilly these days. It's always great to curl up in your bed with a pile of blankets all over your body.

However, it didn't stop Sehun from doing his daily activities--well, maybe he was tempted to just lay in his bed, curled up in his husband's arm and just went with the flow. But he couldn't. He has so much to do-- I mean, they have to work, and so on.

And moreover, their son was going to school this year. He needs to send him off to his school before he sets off to his own studio. While he's the one who sends their son off, picking their son up is Jongin's task.

But for today, they didn't have to worry about that. Sehun and Jongin took a day off up to three days to spend their time together with their son. Halloween was coming, so they wanted to go all out with this event, since it's Taeoh's first Halloween with his foster parents.

"So, have you decided on what costume we should wear later?" Jongin asks as he hugs Sehun's waist from behind. The latter was busy with the dishes. They've just eaten dinner earlier.

"Not yet, but Taeoh did. He's been talking about being a bear for Halloween this year since last month."

"He seems obsessed with bears," said Jongin while laughing softly as his mind wandered to their son's obsession over bears. He never skipped We Bare Bears the series since it aired on his favourite cartoon channel, not to mention that his very own daddy literally collected bear stuff since he's in highschool.

"Well, you're the one who is to blame here."

Jongin just laughed at that. Then, as Sehun finished his dishes, Taeoh entered the kitchen while calling out to their parents with so much excitement.

"Papa! Daddy! When will we start making the cookies?"

"It'll be tomorrow. For tonight, we will just watch tv and talk about our costumes." Sehun said while wrapping his hand around a hand towel. Taeoh gave his papa with a little pout on his lips.

"I thought we would make it tonight. I want to make bear-shaped cookies."

Jongin laughed softly while bringing him into his arms and peppered some kisses along the chubby cheeks. "Aren't they adorable, tho? We need something creepy on the cookies."

Taeoh pouted at his dad. "They are scary enough!"

"More scary than the ghosts?" Jongin asked in a teasing manner, and he gained a doubtful nod from the boy.

"Stop teasing your son, Jongin. Let's just watch tv for now," said Sehun as he dragged both his husband and son to the living room. He lit up the tv, and Taeoh's favourite series showed up immediately. The boy beamed as he saw his favourite bear character.

"Grizzly!"

Sehun giggled at his adorable son. As Taeoh got carried away with the cute bears, Jongin nudged at him and patted at the empty space beside him.

"I've got an idea about our costume."

Sehun lights up upon the topic Jongin brought up. "What is that?"

"You'll be a vampire, and I'll be a wolf. Or to be exact a werewolf."

Sehun frowned at the weird combination. What kind of film or book has Jongin been in recently that made him think of that idea? It's not that bad, actually. It just sounds like a weird combination of creatures. Everybody knew that vampires and werewolves are enemies in those novels or fantasy films.

"You... don't like it?" Jongin asked cautiously as he saw Sehun's reaction.

"No... it's not that I don't like it. But, the combination was kinda awkward. You know that they're like... enemies, no?"

"Of course I am. But, I think it's a wonderful match. Well, if you don't like it, we'll just think about another option." Jongin stated as he shrugged his shoulder.

Sehun scratched his nape. "Well, it does sound wonderfully odd. But, why don't we try it out?"

"Great. We will scare our guests off later."

Sehun laughed. "A vampire married to a werewolf and had a bear cub as their child. What a strange family."

They laughed together at their ridiculous convo, and stopped when they heard Taeoh's constant whining about them being noisy that the boy couldn't focus on his cartoon.

..

..

The next day, Taeoh woke his parents up with full energy, since they'd promised to make cookies together. Sehun had woken up first right before his little son barged into their bedroom.

He needs to clean up his body as soon as possible before Taeoh could see the bite marks all over his body. Taeoh's high curiosity over something was very hard to deal with, and it'd be too troublesome to explain it to the little boy. All the blame went to Jongin since he already told him not to leave the mark over him last night.

While Sehun already busied himself in the bathroom, Jongin was still in his deep slumber when Taeoh came to the bedroom.

"Daddy, wake up!"

Jongin groaned painfully when Taeoh sat on his stomach excitedly. The little boy giggled at the response he got. He kept bouncing on Jongin's stomach when the man closed his eyes again.

"Ugh... I got it, dear. Daddy has woken up now."

When the boy let his guard off, Jongin took revenge by tickling his belly mercilessly. Taeoh laughed hysterically and begged him to stop the little punishment.

"Stop it, Dad!"

Jongin stopped his action and showered the boy's cheeks with kisses continuously. He chuckled a little when his son pushed him weakly.

"Why? You don't like to be kissed by Daddy?" The boy giggled when he saw Jongin's sulking face.

"I'm not a baby anymore. Don't treat me like a baby."

"Aww, but, no. You're still daddy's baby no matter what."

"Who's ready to make cookies with me?"

Taeoh squirmed under Jongin's hold, he wanted to be free from his daddy as he heard Sehun's voice.

"Daddy, lemme go!"

"Okay, okay."

The boy scurried away right after Jongin released him and followed Sehun who had stepped away from the room. After they left Jongin alone, he decided to get up from the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

..

"Papa, lemme stir it!"

"Just mix it slowly and be careful, 'kay?"

"Okay!"

Sehun and Taeoh were busy with the cookie dough when Jongin entered the kitchen. He sat silently on the bar stool as he paid attention to how awkward Taeoh was when he grabbed the spatula.

"Am I doing it right, Papa?"

"Yeah, keep going, dear."

Jongin's lips curved with a genuine smile as he kept watching the heart-warming scene in front of him.

"Are you just going to stay there and smile like that?"

"Then, is there anything that I can do without me breaking 'em out?"

Sehun snorted when he saw that annoying smile at his husband's lips. "Take the baking mat out from the cabinet, please?"

At least, Jongin won't break the cabinet nor the baking mat, right?

"Here--"

"Papa, when will it become a dough?" Taeoh asked tiredly as he saw the flour-butter mixture in the bowl are still in the crumble state--it hasn't formed the solid dough yet.

Sehun chuckled. "Give it to me. I'll let you cut the cookies later."

"Making cookies is tiring." The little boy complained to Jongin as he sat himself down beside his dad. Jongin ruffled his hair softly.

"You've been doing great, Son."

A few minutes later, Sehun was done with the dough. It already rolled thinly on his working station and ready to cut with the cookie cutters.

Taeoh ran at him immediately as he saw Sehun holding those cookie cutters. He grinned happily when he grabbed the bear-shaped cookie cutter.

"Here, let me show you how to cut the dough."

Taeoh watched him carefully and quickly enough to understand how it works. That little hands of him worked diligently according to Sehun's instructions. And in a couple of minutes, they already set all the cutted cookie dough in the oven.

"Now, let me do the dishes," said Jongin after putting the rubber gloves on. He's confident in himself that doing the dishes wouldn't be a threat for this household because he has been doing that since their early wedding.

"While we wait for the cookies, I'd like to make other Halloween treats. The kids would like it." Sehun took out a pack of marshmallows and some chocolates.

"What will you do with those, Papa?" Taeoh watched him curiously as he followed Sehun's movement.

"I'll make some little chocolatey monster, I guess? Look, I've got some eyes here."

Taeoh seems amazed at the edible eyes decoration that Sehun had in a small bowl.

"Can I make some too?"

"Sure! Papa will show you how to do it. Wait, I'm going to melt the chocolate first."

Sehun chopped the chocolate into small pieces and put them in a bowl. After pouring some amount of milk, he puts the bowl in the microwave and waits for some time.

Jongin has done with the dishes and now took a seat in front of his son. He reached the marshmallow pack and ripped the pack open, then casually put a piece of marshmallow into his mouth. He noticed Taeoh staring at him since he grabbed the marshmallow pack.

"Do you want some?"

And the little boy was quick to nod his head. Jongin laughed fondly at him and then fed the boy up with the marshmallow.

"Is it good?"

"Yumm!"

"Okay, guys. That's enough for stealing our treat for the next evening. Help me with this, please?"

..

..

Halloween has come, and today is the day.

Sehun and Jongin already put the decoration over their living room. The party will start this evening, so they'll spend their day fitting the costumes and get their makeup done by their friend's help.

"We're getting here earlier than anyone else. You must give us a special treatment."

Sehun rolled his eyes as the other sat his ass down on the couch. "That's because we need your help, and Taeoh would be happy if he got to play with Jaehyun."

The other man just grinned upon Sehun's rambling at him. He glanced when the giant man beside him reached over a jar of cookies on the table.

"Can I try this one?" he asked Sehun who just nodded at him and let him have a taste of his cookies that he had made yesterday.

"How was it?"

"It's great. And the shape is super adorable."

"Anyway, can we jump to why'd I invited you guys earlier in the first place?"

Baekhyun nodded, and then he grabbed his makeup kit. "Sure!"

..

As they got ready with the costumes and the makeup, the four of them had settled in the living room while chatting to each other while their kids were playing with Taeoh's lego.

"So, when will the other show up?"

"They will come soon. Don't worry too much, Sehun."

Baekhyun cackled as he saw the odd couple, or to be exact their odd costumes. No, their costumes were great and looked good on them. He had put a pale makeup look on Sehun's face. The latter himself already had a milky white complexion, so he didn't really put a heavy makeup on him.

For a more intimidating vampire look, he put smokey eyes around his sharp-looking eyes. And for the final touch, he didn't forget to ask Sehun to put the fake fangs. Sehun did look like a vampire that was ready to drain your blood when the full moon had arisen.

As for Jongin, he had done an extravagant job on his makeup. He looks like a scary beast that's ready to rip off your head. Even Taeoh didn't want to be around him and choose to play with his friend instead.

"You guys will scare the guests, especially you, Jongin."

Jongin shrugged. "Isn't that great? It's Halloween, anyway. We need to go all out for this. And have you taken a look of yourself in the mirror, yet? Your costume is splendid."

Before Baekhyun could give him any responses, Taeoh was running into the living room with Jaehyun behind him, and then went straight to Sehun embrace.

"What's wrong, hum?" Sehun asked softly as he fixed the bear headbands in his head.

"When will the others come, Papa? We can't wait to play with Uncle Jongdae and other friends!" Taeoh complained at him while pouting his lips adorably.

"We need to wait a little more. While we wait, why don't you guys go outside and do some trick-or-treat?" Sehun said as he stood up to pick up two pairs of small baskets and handed it to Taeoh and Jaehyun.

Both of them beamed up while staring at the basket, and they scurried away with excitement.

"Be careful, boys!"

Fast forward to the next minute, their guests have finally come. They had planned to binge watching horror movies, but before they hopped to the main event, Sehun and Jongin entertained their guests with delicious food.

Taeoh and Jaehyun came back right after all of the guests had gathered. They showed their baskets that had filled up with candies and even some money.

Later, when the adults had absorbed the films, the kids were playing in Taeoh's room. The oldest kid there, Mark, decided to tell the younger ones a creepy story.

Sehun didn't have to worry about their son for now. But, in fact, he has been worrying about himself here, trapped between Jongin and Baekhyun's body while watching their second film on the list; Annabelle. Being trapped between Jongin and Baekhyun were anything but good in the first place, because Baekhyun won't stop teasing about his scaredy cat-ass.

He put on his poker face and kept saying that he's not afraid when Baekhyun nudged at him with a teasing manner yet he clutching on Jongin's arm whenever the jumpscare made an appearance. Fortunately, Jongin had been nothing but sweetheart all this time, while Baekhyun was being an ass here.

"Calm down, babe. It's not that scary. Don't you feel sorry for her? I think she wants to find her mom."

Sehun frowned. Jongin and his obsession over horror movies were very strange in his opinion. "Seriously, Jongin? It's scary as fuck, I can't stand it. You already knew that I hate horrors," said Sehun in a hushed voice.

"Come here and sleep then. I'll hold you tight and assure you that you wouldn't watch those scary scenes."

Without any hesitation, Sehun leaned closer and let himself be held by Jongin in his chest. Jongin wrapped his hand around Sehun's waist and secured him tightly.

..

A moment later, when Sehun finally opened his eyes, the living room was already quiet. He was still in Jongin's embrace with so much comfort. He took a quick glance all over the room and frowned confusedly.

Where did all of his friends go?

"Oh, you've woken up?"

Sehun glanced up to his husband and demanded him with questions immediately.

"Where did everyone go? It's suddenly quiet."

"They've just gone home about a half an hour ago with the kids. Oh, and Taeoh tagged along with Jaehyun for a sleepover with the others."

Sehun straightened his back and gave his husband a surprised look. "And you didn't even bother to wake me up?"

"You slept like an angel that I didn't have the heart to wake you up. And the others don't really mind with that, so they just left after we finished our fourth movie."

Upon hearing that explanation, Sehun relaxed and leaned toward Jongin comfortably. He didn't have to worry so much about Taeoh being in Baekhyun's house just for a night. He will pick him up tomorrow.

"I guess it's just the two of us tonight." Sehun mumbled to the comfortable silence between them.

"Well, why don't we clean our make up first and then go to sleep?" Jongin asked him as his finger threading Sehun's soft locks.

"That sounds boring. Let's do something else while the night is still young."

Jongin was shocked by Sehun's next move. He suddenly straddled his lap and buried his face in Jongin's crook of neck. Jongin had connected the dots inside his mind and curved a little smirk.

"Mind to tell me what we would do after this?"

"Find it out by yourself."

Jongin gritted his teeth when Sehun rolled his hips and grind their clothed crotches together. His hand dangerously slipped between the long coat that Sehun wore as his costume.

Sehun breathed erratically as Jongin nibbed on his neck. His hands that had been wandering around his toned stomach weren't helping either. Jongin was giving him a butterfly kiss along his neck to his flushed ears. He mumbled something that made Sehun gone mad.

"You want me to fuck you in this state, aren't you? While we are still wearing these costumes, does it turn you on?"

"Yes.."

Jongin kept trailing his lips around Sehun's ears and gave his last final kiss on the corner of Sehun's lips. Sehun stared down at Jongin's eyes expectantly-- full of lust. Without any words, they claimed each other's lips and kissed hungrily. However, Sehun pushed Jongin away right before the man could kiss him deeper.

"What's wrong?" Jongin asked him while giving the latter puzzled look.

Sehun blushed while he took out the fake fangs out of his mouth. "My fangs..."

Jongin laughed at the excuse. He didn't see this coming, and it was very unexpected, yet so amusing.

"You're almost ruining the mood."

"I forgot about it. Ugh, this is kinda embarrassing."

Jongin chuckled softly as he caressed Sehun's face gently. "Well, where were we? Shall we continue?"

With so much eagerness, Sehun kissed Jongin passionately. Jongin returned the favor by biting his lower lip and then slipping his tongue into the wet cavern, which caused the latter to moan softly. The tanned hand trailed down to stroke Sehun's clothed cock slowly, emitted a delicious sound from Sehun's throat. 

"Let's move to the bedroom."

"I-I think we need to clean up first."

Sehun gasped a little when Jongin suddenly stood up and carried him in his arms. The werewolf-for-tonight man cocked his eyebrows toward Sehun. "Weren't you in the mood to do it in this costume, tho?"

"I'm afraid either me or you might feel uncomfortable with those makeups on... and, you know, we can still continue it while we clean each other up..?"

And, who is Jongin to dismiss the other's wish?

.

.

"Look at yourself, darling. Aren't you a pretty vampire tonight?"

Sehun's grip around the sink tightened as Jongin rubbed his index finger around Sehun's rim, teasing him. The pale man looked frustrated and began to whine.

"Jongin, please…"

Sehun gasped when Jongin finally scissors him open in a slow pace. It's not enough, he needs more than this.

" _Jongin_ ,"

"Yes, darling?"

Jongin knew what Sehun was going to say. He knew what he wanted. He knew it very well, but he loved it when Sehun begged desperately. Jongin loves his needy husband.

"I want you," Sehun said with a shaky voice while Jongin rubbed on his bundle of nerves. He stared at the mirror in front of him and made eye contact with Jongin through the mirror.

"Tell me. What do you want from me?"

"I want you… to fill me up."

"Since you asked nicely …."

Jongin didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he pulled out his finger from Sehun's entrance and spread those cheeks open. Sehun whimpered as the cold air hit his newly exposed skin.

"Should I take the lube in the bedroom? We don't have one here."

"We don't need lube."

Sehun turned around and sat on his knees immediately. His slender hands were grabbing Jongin's dick and spat a good amount of his saliva on it. He rubbed it all over Jongin's length, and then took it into his mouth, sucking it like a lollipop. Jongin groaned upon the beautiful sight below him.

After a few good sucking later, Jongin tapped at Sehun's cheeks gently, telling him to stop.

"That's enough. Now, bend over the sink."

The authoritative tone from Jongin got him shivered. Without any more protest, Sehun got up from his kneeling position and did as Jongin told him. He can see Jongin's reflection in the mirror, looking hot and ready to take him apart in seconds.

Sehun's breath hitch when he felt the burning sensation while Jongin started to push his dick in. Jongin duck his head down, nipped at the milky nape beneath him while giving the younger time to adjust.

"Move,"

Upon hearing that, Jongin started rolling his hips slowly at first. Sehun lets out a soft whimper, then asks the older man to kiss him.

"Faster.. please," he whispered with a ragged voice and Jongin was more than happy to fulfill his wish. The bathroom is now filled with Sehun's high pitched moan since Jongin kept ramming inside of him sharply.

"I'm close…"

Jongin clenched his jaw and quickened his pace if that was still possible. Sehun was in a messy state right now, and Jongin loves to make a mess of him. His whole body was flushed with a pretty shade of pink, love bites were shattered all over his back, and his long black hair was drenched in sweat.

_"J-Jongin..!"_

The tanned man groaned loudly when Sehun's wall clenched around him tightly while he was releasing his load. Jongin maintained his pace while chasing his own orgasm. Sehun whimpered weakly since he's still sensitive all over his body.

"Come in me, Jongin,"

Sehun gasped when Jongin bites his neck while the older man planted his hips deeper into his ass, milking his wall with the white load. Both of them were still gathering their mind after the mind-blowing hot session.

"That was great." Jongin whispered with labored breath. Sehun humming softly, feeling content with the warmth that surrounds him. Jongin pulled out and Sehun moaned softly when he felt Jongin's semen were dripping onto his thigh.

Jongin turned Sehun over, then cupped the younger's face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Let's continue our session in the shower."

Sehun shook his head and snuggled his face onto Jongin's neck. "I'm tired, Jongin."

"You surely need to exercise more, babe."

"Whatever. Let's take a shower, I feel sticky now."

.


End file.
